


Pidge Ships 2017

by blynninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pidge Ship Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Collection of stuff for Pidge Ship Week 2017. Which I am, of course, late to. I'll probably change the title eventually.Day 1: Pidge/HunkDay 2: Pidge/HaxusDay 3: Pidge/Shiro, platonic TeamDay 4: Keith/PidgeDay 5: Holt sibs + Shidge mentionDay 6: Pidge & LanceDay 7: Team, Pre-KidgeDay 8: Team, a little Lance/Pidge?





	1. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge needs to learn that she's not the only one who can fix stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk

DAY ONE (Sep 17) - Trust

“Pidge, you have to trust me on this!” Hunk all but shrieked in her ear, and Pidge flinched, both at his volume and the situation causing the shrieking.

They were stuck on a planet not unlike the Balmera, though Pidge’s scans showed that it was uninhabited by anything, humanoid or otherwise.

Yellow and Green had been dispatched to check the planet out and see if it contained anything useful, as Coran insisted that it had been an epicenter for valuable crystals in the past—which Pidge suspected meant it was some sort of uninhabited cousin of Shay’s Balmera.

Unfortunately, the Galra had showed up just after Pidge and Hunk had, and now Green was hit and Yellow was holding off the fleet of ships as best as he could under the circumstances.

Hunk was certain that he could outlast the Galra and that he knew what was wrong with Green, despite not being in the cockpit and not being bonded to her.

Pidge wasn’t so sure, but the combination of exasperation and determination in Hunk’s voice made her stand down and watch as Yellow took out every single Galra fighter, just as he’d promised.

Yellow raced to Green’s side and out came Hunk, jetpack activated, heading straight for Green’s face.

“Hunk, what are you doing?”

“Trust me, Pidge,” Hunk replied gently, and she watched as he tapped Green’s snout. “I need to get in her mouth.”

Pidge frowned but asked Green to open her jaw, promising that Hunk would fix what she couldn’t.

Green complied with a whine and Hunk laughed in Pidge’s ear as he floated inside Green’s mouth.

There was quiet as he worked, and Pidge resisted the urge to demand an explanation, letting Hunk do his engineer thing.

Eventually, he popped up in front of Green’s eyes again and gave a thumbs up, and Pidge was pleased to find that all of her systems were back in working order.

“Hunk, what did you _do_?” She asked, eyebrows rising.

Hunk shrugged. “That’s for me to know and you to figure out someday. Now come on, let’s finish scouting the planet and get back to the castle.”

Yellow took off and Pidge could swear the lion was gleeful as he moved, daring her to keep up.

“Hey, wait up!” She called, grinning. “I’m the one with the scanner!”

“I’ll bet I find something useful before you do!” Hunk taunted, and she could _hear_ his grin.

“Oh, you’re _on_ , big guy!” Pidge called back, urging Green forward, all questions of what Hunk had done to fix her lion on the back burner for the moment.

She had trusted him, and he had come through—that was all that mattered, besides this sudden spurt of competitive spirit.


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure where this one came from. It's super short, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge/Haxus for reasons

DAY TWO (Sep 18) – Space

He needed “space,” he’d said.

What did that even _mean_?

Was he breaking up with her?

The waiting was killing her.

She’d stopped contacting him, even going so far as to hide his profiles on every social media platform, a week ago.

Surely that was enough time for him to think about whatever it was he needed to think about?

Katie wasn’t even really certain _why_ he’d suddenly decided he needed this space; it wasn’t like they’d had a major fight lately or anything.

He’d just abruptly told her on their last date that he needed space, and that he’d appreciate it if she let him take some time to think.

And Katie, being the overly-analytical genius she was, had hated every second of the last week, going over and over the conversation in her head to try to figure out what was going on.

Dating sucked, she decided abruptly, wondering why in the world she’d ever agreed to go out with Haxus in the first place. The guy _was_ kind of a jerk.

Not always, but he could be a little bit of a moron, and sometimes he came off as kind of rude.

Dating was stupid, Katie decided then, just before her phone beeped with an incoming text message.

Lo and behold, Haxus no longer needed space, and he wanted to get together soon to talk.

Katie could only imagine what that meant. But she’d already decided: if he wasn’t going to break up with her, she’d break up with him.

Then she would put some major space between them.


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses sacrifice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by [The Weight of Right Choices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8002294)  
> Shidge, but also platonic Team.

DAY THREE (Sep 19) – Sacrifice

Pidge frowned, half-listening the boys bicker as she typed away at her laptop.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to be bickering about something, especially Lance and Keith, but today’s topic was weirder than some of their previous topics.

Lance wanted to know who would be the first to sacrifice him or herself for the team if it came down to it.

Shiro wasn’t allowed to answer, given previous adventures. He was kind of a no-brainer.

So Lance had begun speculating the order in which each Voltron teammate would be willing to give themselves up, be it to capture or to death.

So far, Lance was first, of course, followed by Keith (thanks to that scary moment with the Blade and Zarkon’s ship blowing up) in order of most likely to be self-sacrificing.

Pidge stopped typing when Hunk chimed in, “But it depends on the situation, Lance! Like, I’d be willing to give myself up first if we were saving the Balmera, because Shay and the Balmerans are important to me. You know?”

“And Pidge would probably give herself up if it meant getting her family back,” Keith put in, glancing her direction.

Pidge’s frown deepened as Shiro glanced her way cautiously, wringing his hands like he wanted to interject.

“It would depend on what would happen if I did,” Pidge pointed out finally, drawing the boys’ attention. “If I knew I would die, I’d have to be pretty certain that my dad and Matt would be completely taken care of before I’d give myself up.”

She paused, considering the scenario.

“Actually, I could probably pretend to give myself up and then find a way out. If I knew I could do that, then sure, I’d get captured first.”

Shiro’s breathing hitched for just a second next to her and Pidge nudged him, reminding, “Hey, I’m small and smart enough to get out of just about anything. I’d be fine.”

“It’s the ‘just about’ qualifier that I worry about,” Shiro said with a sigh, looking hard at her.

She shrugged, looking back at the other three and requesting, “Continue.”

Lance fired into a scenario in which he valiantly held off a troop of Galra in order to give the others time to escape, Keith interrupting periodically and Hunk just sighing as he gave up arguing.

Pidge could _feel_ Shiro frowning next to her—she’d discovered that his posture changed in time with his expressions a lot of the time—and she scooted closer, resting her head on his upper arm.

Shiro shifted to glance down at her and she smiled up at him reassuringly, pointing out, “It’s been a long time since any of us have had to do anything so reckless. I’m sure none of us will have to make a decision like that for quite a while. Stop worrying.”

Shiro sighed, relaxing next to her slightly, and Pidge grinned as he gave up and pressed a kiss to her hair.


	4. Selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, pre-Kidge argument?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where most of this chapter came from and I'm not happy with it (it gave me a lot of trouble, guys), but I'm a day late and needed a chapter. SO. Have this tiny thing.

DAY FOUR (Sep 20) - Selfishness

“Keith, stop being so stubborn!” 

“ _I’m_ being stubborn?” Keith scoffed, scowling. “What about _you_?”

“ _Me_?” Pidge nearly shrieked, flailing an arm and nearly hitting Hunk in the face. Hunk backpedaled a couple of feet, yelping.

“I’m not the one being selfish!” Pidge continued, oblivious to Hunk’s glare behind her.

“Selfish?” Keith snapped, glowering. “I’m not being selfish! You’re being unreasonable!”

“I am not!” Pidge retorted, stepping closer to him in her anger. 

Lance, hovering, backed up several feet, looking to Shiro.

Keith growled, his hand twitching, and Shiro stepped between them, arms out.

“I think both of you need to go cool off,” the team leader declared in the tone that brooked no argument.

The glaring contest didn’t end, the Arms of Voltron not backing down. Pidge stepped closer to Keith, and Shiro set his prosthetic hand on her forehead, physically shoving her backward.

“Turn around, head to your happy places, and calm down,” Shiro ordered, glaring.

Keith grumbled but did as instructed, and Shiro nodded as Lance trailed after him cautiously.

Pidge, on the other hand, Shiro had to actually pick up when trying to turn her around didn’t work, heading down the hall toward her lab and depositing her there with a stern look that she finally obeyed.

Hunk had headed for the kitchen, and Shiro joined him there, sighing as he leaned against the counter.

“What are we going to do about them?”

Hunk met his eyes cautiously and Shiro recognized the look, bracing for the accompanying truth bomb.

“Play matchmaker with Lance and get them to admit that they like each other?” Hunk suggested, almost a question, but Shiro trusted Hunk’s gut.

He could only heave a sigh as he reluctantly agreed, “All right, go tell Lance and let’s see what happens. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Hunk answered his rhetorical question with a rushed, “Pidge could blackmail all of us and Keith could probably seriously maim us!”

Shiro groaned as Hunk left the room, hoping that his team figured out this whole “feelings” thing sooner rather than later.


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding, mostly. And a little discussion of relationship.

DAY FIVE (Sep 21) - Time

Moving sucked.

It was stressful and crazy and just plain not worth the headache, Katie decided as she taped up what had to be the 100th box today.

As she numbered it she realized it was only box 22, but it sure felt like she had more than that.

Why she had decided to move halfway across the country to be closer to a boyfriend who might not even be worth the move was currently baffling her brother.

“You’re moving for a _guy_?” Matt asked for the umpteenth time since he’d begun helping her pack this morning.

“And work,” Katie reminded him through clenched teeth, but all Matt could focus on was the fact that his baby sister finally had a semi-serious boyfriend and was moving several states away to be closer to him.

Not that Matt was unhappy with her choice of boyfriend—anymore, anyway.

Shiro had been Matt’s roommate for several years before graduation, so they had all gotten to know each other quite well. 

Matt had been concerned at first, worried that his little sister would get hurt, but eventually he’d seen her relationship with Shiro for what it was: strong and healthy.

Still, he was concerned about her moving, and had taken the day off of work to help her pack and pester her with question after question about her certainty in moving.

“Matt, I appreciate you being here,” Katie assured him as she taped up yet another box, “but really. It’s time for me to move, and it’s time for you to get used to the fact that you can’t save me from everything. I have to make my own decisions, whether they turn out to be worth the risk or not.”

Matt sighed, setting down the marker he’d been using to label boxes, and reached to pull her into a hug.

“You’re right, sis. It’s your turn to grow up and move out. I just worry.”

“I know you do, and that’s one reason I love you,” Katie replied, grinning as she squeezed Matt around the middle. “But I need you to promise you won’t call every day to ask stupid questions like ‘When are you coming home?’ and ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’.”

Matt sighed dramatically, ruffling her hair.

“I promise. Now, what do you say we take a break from packing and go find some pizza?”

Katie gave him a thumbs up as she taped up one more box, then turned and grinned.

“If you’re buying, I’m definitely up for sibling time.”

With a laugh, Matt ushered her out the door and Katie decided maybe packing didn’t suck so much when it meant she got to spend some quality time with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had done a day or two early, yay. Inspired partly by the fact that I'm moving. In like, a week??? I'm the older sibling, and I'm only moving across town, but still.


	6. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge/Lance time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually posted this one before midnight on the right day, y'all. Yay.)

DAY SIX (Sep 22) - Intimacy

There was something comforting about sitting in the lounge after everyone had gone to bed, the castle lights dimming, work and training abandoned for a time.

It had taken a good year or so out here in space before the team had convinced Pidge to occasionally take some time out from techy endeavors and spend time with the team or to just exist by herself in a corner of the castle-ship that wasn’t her lab.

Now she found it rather relaxing.

It was _most_ relaxing, of course, when other people weren’t trying to get into her personal space, as Lance was currently attempting.

Pidge could tolerate a lot of affection from Lance at this point, but this was getting a little out of hand.

“Lance,” she said quickly, glancing at him.

“Hm?” Lance hummed, snuggling in closer, practically in her lap.

“You’re in my bubble,” Pidge said patiently, poking at Lance’s forehead.

Lance ignored her and continued snuggling.

Pidge sighed heavily and settled for letting him cuddle, figuring he’d fall asleep before long and she’d be able to wriggle out from beneath him eventually.

Closeness was a strange thing, she mused as she watched Lance settle his head on her lap.

Physical closeness and intimacy were completely different from intellectual and social intimacies, but sometimes they overlapped, and Pidge was still working out how to combine them all in a manner that made her comfortable and still took into account her teammates’ personalities.

Most of the team were pretty okay, at this point, with just being near each other and not needing to fill the silence, but sometimes one of them really needed to talk something over and Pidge tried to acknowledge and accommodate that, even when she didn’t particularly want to be a listening ear.

Intimacy was tricky, but they were all working on it, and as long as they communicated on this the way they did in battle, Pidge figured they’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in·ti·ma·cy  
> ˈin(t)əməsē/  
> noun  
> close familiarity or friendship; closeness.  
> "the intimacy between a husband and wife"  
> synonyms:  
> closeness, togetherness, affinity, rapport, attachment, familiarity, friendliness, friendship, amity, affection, warmth, confidence;   
> informal chumminess  
> "the sisters reestablished their old intimacy"  
> a private cozy atmosphere.  
> "the room had a peaceful sense of intimacy about it"


	7. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team gets "powers" and Pidge thinks about plants. Pre-Kidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a separate work quite a while back and was never really able to finish it. I think it kind of fits as a prequel to chapter 4? Slight AU but hey.  
> Inspired by [“let it burst (out of you like a star)”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7835842/chapters/17888458) and at least one other whose title I can’t remember.

DAY SEVEN (Sep 23) - Nature

Katie had never really liked plants that much growing up.

It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate their beauty or anything like that, she had just never found them all that important, growing up with a technology-minded family.

Her mother had kept a few houseplants, but Katie had only ever found them to be a source of annoyance when she’d been tasked with watering them while her mother was away.

Pidge, on the other hand, was learning to appreciate plants.

Being the Guardian Paladin of the Forest made plants kind of cool, and seeing so many varieties on any given planet they landed on was fascinating.

That fact that she had recently discovered an ability to understand and _control_ plant life?

Well, that was something.

And it wasn’t just her, either.

Lance had developed the ability to feel nearby water sources, and to manipulate small bodies of water.

Keith could now control heat and fire, which was a little terrifying, to be honest.

Hunk had gained an ability to communicate in general through planets’ surfaces, a little like Shay and the Blamerans could, and to move rocks and things, which sometimes came in handy.

And Shiro was honing his ability to feel weather changes on planets and to communicate on the wind.

They still had the Paladin Bond, of course, but the wormhole incident had taught them that there was only so much range to the Bond—if they were too far apart, it didn’t come across as strongly, if at all. Shiro’s wind communication would come in handy if Hunk’s communication didn’t.

Allura and Coran hadn’t seemed that surprised when they’d discovered their powers, Coran babbling on about previous Paladins having gained certain abilities after enough time with their Lions.

It still kind of freaked Pidge out to see Lance freeze or unfreeze his water pouches, or Keith accidentally boil his food goo, when they weren’t concentrating, but she was getting more and more used to it as the days went by.

Absently, she wondered if they’d still have these abilities once they returned to Earth.

From the glance Shiro threw her across the lounge, she had either said that out loud or projected it unthinkingly across the Bond.

Oops.

“It’s a valid question, Pidge,” Shiro reassured her, smiling slightly.

Pidge smiled back, but it vanished as someone else’s thought crossed the Bond: _If we ever_ get _back to Earth._

Shiro frowned, and Hunk’s annoyance at the negative thought came through loud and clear. _Of course we’ll make it back,_ he seemed to want to say.

 _We have to,_ came Lance’s reply, almost desperate, and Pidge reached out to Keith, trying to reassure. 

She wasn’t sure why Keith was being quite so negative today, but she was going to do whatever it took to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get this right at midnight on the day of because I'm awake and why not.


	8. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gymnastics AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a lot of Make It Or Break It in the last few months and started obsessing about gymnastics again for a bit. Thought Voltron deserved a bit of a gymnastics AU.
> 
> I was kind of going for Pidge/Lance, but also just kind of team dynamics??
> 
> I know this is super late for Pidge Ship Week, but I wanted to post it somewhere and I figured this "Free Day" thing worked.

“And she sticks the landing!” Lance crowed, clapping as Katie raised her arms at the end of her beam routine.

“Yeah, but she wobbled after her handspring,” Keith pointed out from his spot near the parallel bars. “That’s a deduction.”

“Gee, thanks for the support, Keith,” Katie replied, frowning over at him as he mounted the bars to start a routine.

If Keith could have shrugged from his position, he probably would have, Katie decided from her teammate’s expression.

Lance clapped her on the back encouragingly, declaring, “Forget about Keith. That was a great routine, and you’ll kill it at the invitational.”

“Don’t remind me,” Katie groaned, stretching out her shoulders. “I don’t even want to think about this stupid invitational.”

“Aw, come on, Pigeon!” Lance wheedled, grinning as she glared at him for the nickname. “We’re so going to beat Club Galra! You’re our best female gymnast, easily!”

“There are only four of us,” Katie deadpanned, gesturing to Allura, Nyma, and Shay, currently clustered around the water cooler rather than training.

“And you’re number one!” Lance insisted, nudging her.

“I’m not sure Allura would appreciate hearing you say that,” Katie warned, stepping back toward the beam.

“Hearing Lance say what?” Allura asked, and Katie laughed as Lance jumped out of his skin and scrambled to come up with a plausible lie.

Allura stood with arms crossed, waiting for Lance’s explanation, and Katie chose to re-mount the beam instead of get involved.

“Lance! Allura! Back to training!” Shiro called from outside his office, coach-voice activated.

Lance jumped to attention, snapping a hand to his forehead as he yelped, “Yes, Coach!”

“Katie, keep working on that handspring landing,” Shiro called before he headed back into his office.

“Aye aye, captain,” Katie mumbled as she began her routine again, determined to get it right this time through.

She’d been working on this particular routine for a month, and working at her gymnastics career in general since she was three and somersaulting around the living room, so it wasn’t like the moves were difficult. What was difficult was landing them consistently enough to be certain she’d land them at the invitational next week.

Given the number of times she’d practiced in the last month, Katie was getting discouraged at her lack of consistency.

“You can do it, Katie,” Hunk encouraged from the nearby parallel bars, which Keith had vacated in favor of another routine.

Katie threw her friend a quick smile before centering herself and beginning her routine again.

She _would_ land this before next week, she knew. She _had_ to.

Club Galra were good, but Katie was determined to prove to them that Voltron was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this AU in its own separate thing????


End file.
